1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form measuring apparatus, a structure manufacturing system, a scanner, a form measuring method, a structure manufacturing method, and a computer-readable medium storing a form measuring program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known form measuring apparatuses for three-dimensionally measuring shapes or forms of human bodies, artifacts such as industrial products, and the like (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,188). Such a form measuring apparatus projects a grating pattern (to be also referred to as a structured light hereinafter) onto a measuring object, that is, an object to be measured; and measures a three-dimensional form of the measuring object by taking an image of the grating pattern projected on the measuring object. Further, in such a form measuring apparatus, a mirror (scanner), for example, is used to project the grating pattern.